Session 5
In which crop circles are debunked, an ooze was spooky, and a bed was dropped on an owlbear. Story 998:Bira:9-20 The session began with Senarch, Aylleah, Janet, and Bharash meeting in Sybil's tavern after all living rather poorly for the passed week or so, except for Aylleah who's survival skills made for a very comfortable downtime experience. The group discussed the notice board as to which task to take on, and ultimately decided the man in his tower had waited long enough. As they set out in the general direction Hextia had given them on their previous visit Aylleah led the way. After a few hours of travel they came upon a pair of farmers puzzling over strange circles plowed into their fields. Senarch questioned them and they had no insight whatsoever as to how this could have happened. Aylleah then pointed out to the group tracks that led from the circles off the farmers land. Following these tracks the party reached a small farmhouse. Senarch knocked and was confronted by a typical farm wife who had no idea what could have happened. At this point Janet was cleverly hiding near a window on the side of the house. Senarch began to mumble Celestial to his staff which began to glow with arcane power. The woman then had her husband and two sons barricade the door screaming, "There's a wizard who's gonna burn the house down!". Upon hearing this Bharash decided to circle to the back of the house should any member of the family attempt to slip away. Senarch once again tried civility and succeeded. The woman opened the door to converse about the subject once again. Janet, being the expert criminal was still hidden and watched one of the sons climb out the window. The husband attempted to exit via the backdoor but upon seeing Bharash, let out a squeal and slammed the door. Senarch then expressed that the woman should ask her sons if they knew anything about the circles. Both boys were punished as their muddy shoes gave them away. The couple then invited the party in for dinner where the husband gifted each member of the group with an individual carving of an animal. Having wasted an hour or so, the group set off once more towards Hextia's Hut. Nightfall came quickly and the group posted watch. On Janet's watch a robin beset with some type of grimy black liquid appeared and spoke a single phrase: "She has awakened". Upon hearing this Janet roused Aylleah, who roused Senarch. These three discussed the bird but knowing nothing in particular returned to their slumber. The following day, Aylleah realized that the group had once again become lost. They were surrounded by hills and as they came to the basin between two hills the followers of Senari confronted them. Senarch explained that the group was merely on their way to the Bird Tower to which the group began to leave. Senarch asked the leader how the travel was to which an ominous, "I wouldn't recommend it" was the reply. Finding their location once more, the group ventured east toward Hextia's, where upon arrival she immediately knew Janet to be there. The group exchanged information with Hextia for the location of the mysterious tower. Janet managed to convince Hextia to fund her "maternal leave" from adventuring when the time came. Armed with their newly aquired knowledge the group set off towards the location Hextia had given them. Finding themselves on the edge of the Emond Plain, the tower presented itself in a clearing of trees. The structure was obviously nearly ancient and the upper floors had collapsed centuries ago. Janet used her skills of stealth to cling to Bharash like a pack or a shadow. Circling the tower to find an entrance, Aylleah spotted owlbear tracks with some type of acid splash around the tracks. Knowing they were nocturnal, the group decided they would be leaving the area before nightfall. Opening the tower door, Aylleah barely managed to avoid some type of gas trap as a magical alarm was set off. Senarch cast Detect Magic to prepare for the worst. Finding no more traps, the group elected Bharash lead the way in. Janet finally decided to dismount so as not to face whatever perils may lay within at the forefront of the party. As the group entered the tower nothing seemed awry. The tower appeared to be a very ordinary place. No one responded as they called out and proceeded to search the entire ground floor. The kitchen was stark and bare, with nothing but a baby potato remaining. A trapdoor was found in the kitchen but none elected to enter. Using the spiral stairs of the tower the group advanced up the tower and on the second floor found nothing but what appeared to be a latrine. Proceeding up the next set of stairs, Senarch was alerted by the activation of Detect Magic. He ascended at the lead, preparing Thunder Wave with Bharash in tow just outside the spell radius. Entering the third floor, Senarch realized where the magic was. This floor was devoted to alchemical studies of whoever resided here and a weapon rack upon the wall was shaking violently as though the swords would jump off and flay those who entered. Skirting the edge of the room, Senarch and Bharash rose to the fourth floor. The fourth floor appeared to be the living quarters of the man, who was found incoherent upon his bed. He was obviously starving and dehydrated. The group decided to stay with the man and do what they could to save him. As Bharash attempeted to administer medicine to this man, Senarch and Aylleah rose to the last floor of the tower that hadn't collapsed. It was completely open to the elements but a statue of some type of Elven monarch was standing sullenly. Janet, Senarch, and Aylleah made a decision to enter the trapdoor in the kitchen to pass some time. Opening the trapdoor a damp smell was apparent. Senarch descended the ladder partially and threw coins enhanced with light throughout the room to light it. He noticed some of the pools visible on the floor appeared to move slightly. He rose back and discussed with Aylleah what he saw. The pair came to the conclusion oozes inhabited the basement and realized their weakness was fire. Senarch then called for Bharash as Janet went to take care of the old man. Bharash agreed to use his fire breath and slid down the ladder to the basement. The oozes were now fully aware of prey in the vicinity. Aylleah fired first, an arrow from her longbow landing squarely in one ooze. It appeared hurt but the arrow dissolved. The closest ooze, approximately five feet away, attacked and incapacitated Bharash before any attack could be made. Seeing this, the further ooze moved towards Aylleah. Senarch noticed this and used his magic missile spell to fell the weakened ooze. Aylleah then threw rations to distract the remaining ooze and drag the unconscious and unstable Bharash's body to safety of the kitchen. Aylleah then stabilized Bharash. The group now had no real choice but to remain at the tower this night. Senarch barricaded the door just on the off chance the owlbear attempted to enter. Soon after, the old man passed away. Senarch laid claim to the spellbook of the old mage. Upon sunset the owlbear came barreling towards the tower. It was obvious the owlbear was aware of new prey inhabiting the tower. Aylleah let fly an arrow which sailed clear of the owlbear into a tree. Senarch and Bharash then had the idea to drop the statue upon the creature but Aylleah would not allow the defiling of her culture. Bharash fetched the heavy desk from the bedroom and placed it upon the wall. Senarch and Janet dropped the old man's corpse over the edge as bait, which immediately attracted the owlbear. As it arrived, Bharash heaved and the desk fell...directly two feet to the right of the owlbear. The creature was undisturbed in its ravaging. The group then elected to split the large bed in half and drop it as well. As the first half sailed down, it smashed into the creatures head, cracking its beak. This enraged the creature who let out a gut-wrenching roar..as the other half of the bed smashed into it from above, effectively killing the beast. Aylleah then used her Mold Earth to slowly move the owlbear corpse to the door of the tower, which the creature had smashed open but been too large to fit through. The group slept through the night and come morning scavenged the beast for all usable or valuable bits. The party spent an entire day investigating every inch of the tower and establishing landmarks around the area so as to return if need be. Senarch found an entry about research being sent to a man named Teegan and decided to ask Hextia if the name held significance. Arriving back at Hextia's the group asked about the man Teegan, recounted their experience at the tower, and gifted the owlbear bones to create a potion for Janet's coming morning sickness. After bidding the hedge witch goodbye, the party returned to Niska where all materials they had gathered were sold for quite a sum. Key Events * Ran into farmers with crop circles * Grimy bird stated, "She has awoken" * Stopped by Hextia's to fund Janet's downtime * Ran into Followers of Senari that were almost killed * Found the Bird Tower near Kuthar's Bane * Old Man in Bird Tower died of starvation and dehydration * Dropped a bed on an ooze-touched owlbear * Traded more information with Hextia and got Janet morning sickness potion Quotes “Magic bird!” - Aylleah “It’s an investment. I’m carrying an investment” - Janet “Let the bodies hit the floor” - Janet “We dropped a bed on this motherfucker” - Senarch “Chair and a shithole” - Bharash “I will remembuh that potato” - Senarch